


Etched in Candy

by DianaMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Candy Hearts, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, POV Male Character, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the way to a boy's heart is through his stomach, and it doesn't hurt to know that said boy may have a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched in Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written earlier this year for a Valentine's Day meme, where I got the prompt "Puckurt and Candy Hearts"! Just realized I hadn't posted it here yet.
> 
> Not exactly the candy hearts I was trying to find, but it seriously screamed Puck. =3 Set in another ‘verse of season 3. Unbeta’d.

For once it wasn’t Mr. Shue that gave the majority of the Gleeks a lame ass assignment. But in Puck’s mind, it was almost the same thing since it was Miss P. And it was during Glee club. The new year had barely just started and already there was drama among people. And for once, Puck wasn’t a part of it all. Oh, he easily could have been, but after Shelby, he just didn’t have the damn heart for it.

Heh, heart. So Miss P. tasked everyone to give everyone else a present for Valentine’s Day, since it fell on a Monday, a school day. To Rachel’s disappointment, and Puck’s inner glee (pun sorta intended), giving the 'gift’ of singing wasn’t allowed. Somehow both Miss P and Schue thought this would make 'em all lovey dovey and friendly and shit with each other, and like forget they were teenagers who just did and thought stupid shit all the time.

Puck was very thoroughly tempted coming to school on Monday in just a huge bow and be everyone’s present. While it’d be a bitchin’ way to come out to everyone, that he was just a sexual being through and through, there were a few people (like FINN, that was his bro from another mo…m..) that he’d definitely not want to bang. And… while making out with Rachel was hot, he did bang her mom so that would just get hella weird. Even if he could sorta cross that combo off his bucket list.

There was one person he sorta did want to bang. Well, even more than bang, but he was pretty damn sure that wouldn’t ever happen. He pushed those insecurities away, because someone like the great Puckfasa shouldn’t have any doubts about people wanting him, well… He did. Once in a while.

After being 'forced’ to watch some dumb family friendly rom coms with Sarah the night before, Puck got inspired. To rip off an idea he saw in one of them. Of course, he wasn’t going to bake his own candy hearts, positive his ma would think he was cooking drugs or something, so he went the cheap way, buying some dollar store ones and using lemon juice to wipe off the lame writing on them.

He didn’t think it’d take that long to do it, but it did, and so Puck didn’t quite finish scratching in the new messages in time before Monday morning. So he had headed to school a little early to sneak into his first class, knowing that pretty much everyone came late to history since the teacher was always late herself.

He smirked to himself as he set everything up on the desk in the back corner of the room, and even managed to get into a rhythm of scratching the most ridiculous sayings on the hearts. Not every little baggy of hearts would be full of filth, as he did mix in the regular lovely-dovey crap, but he wanted to make sure no one missed exactly what kind of present his was.

“Mark the day Noah Puckerman arrives early to class.”

The familiar voice made him jump, not even having heard anyone else enter the classroom. The heart he was working on broke in half as he accidentally pierced too hard from surprise.

“Hummel, shouldn’t you be still working on your hair or something?” Puck asked, popping in the broken pieces into his mouth. Waste not, want not. Hummel looked good. Real good. Ridiculously good. Even if he did look a little ridiculous in varying shades of Red and textures of velvet. The dark purple collar though really somehow gave Hummel a more super model look. And well, drew attention to his pale neck which practically demanded to be covered in a different kind of purple. Of the hickey kind. He really hoped Hummel hadn’t noticed his gaze lingering.

Hummel smirked and gave his hair a light floof, or something. “It’s a good hair day,” he said, as if that was a sufficient answer. “Do you ever have one of those?”

Puck was glad that there no longer was that hint of venom in the other boy’s voice whenever they snarked at each other anymore. Granted, it was completely justifiable before, and there were still the rare moments where Puck could tell Hummel was uncomfortable around him. But luckily they were few and far between.

“You’re just jealous you can’t pull this off,” Puck said, running a hand through his longer than usual 'hawk, waggling his eyebrows, and recovering quickly from staring a little too long at Hummel’s ensemble.

“Why would I want to? And what on Earth are you doing, Puckerman?” Hummel asked, leaning against the desk next to his, amusement on his face as he plucked one of the small baggies. “Forgot about the assignment?”

Puck ignored the first question as he wrote a quick '69’ on the next heart. “Nah, I didn’t. Just was uninspired till last night. Couldn’t let the assignment or this holiday stay lame without _Pucking_ it up, heh.”

Hummel groaned as he rolled his eyes before he picked a heart at random. “Puckerman!” He made a face at seeing 'Nice tits’ etched on one of the hearts. “You know Santana and Mercedes are going to kick your butt when they read these.”

“Ooh, butts!” Puck exclaimed, making sure the next heart said 'Nice ass’. “Not like I’m giving them like specific shit, and it’s all mixed with some regular ones Hummel. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” That remark earned him a cuff to the head. “Hey, watch my 'do,” he responded which only earned him a huff that time.

“What are you going to give the guys? Ones that say 'Dude’ or 'Nice Car’ or whatever it is straight guys compliment each other on to still feel straight?”

Puck couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was a good question in general. He shook his head though. “Nah, everyone’s getting the same mix. Not my problem if Finn or Mikey’s all upset by it.” He had finished another few while they were talking, and flicked a candy heart at Hummel.

“I thought you already had anatomy class, Puckerman. Two guys can’t make babies. At least without science. I think.” Hummel shook his head this time and dropped the heart in one of the bags. “What about worried about 'looking gay’?” he asked, using finger quotes and having an annoyed look on his face, clearly actually quoting someone’s words about that.

“Like it matters? And yeah, I know my anatomy dude. My anatomy’s pretty hot,” he teased.

Hummel raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t care? Especially since I presume you’ll be giving me one of these bags?”

Puck had considered making Hummel’s extra special, but he worried the boy would take it as some cruel joke and Puck having gone back to his old ways. “What others think? Nah, not anymore, dude.” He did scratch one purple candy specifically for Hummel, and pushed it towards him, though not looking up.

“I’m going to allow the use of U-R since there’s so little space, but then again  you were able to write 'let’s make babies’ so…” Hummel said lightly.

Puck heard the juggle of one of the baggies, and Hummel making some kind of noise, as he went on with making a few other random ones, subtly hiding a few that had no copy in the baggies already assembled.

“Are you making more of this one?” Hummel asked, and Puck shook his head, still not looking up. “Is this a joke?”

“Nope.”

“So you think I’m hot?”

Puck wondered if he was high off of the cheap sugar in these things, not really having paid attention how many he ate today. He kept silent, which he knew was not a good thing, but sometimes he could say stupid things without meaning it, and he really didn’t want to do that right now. Instead, he pushed another one towards the other boy.

“L-like.. right now?” Hummel squeaked. And Puck so wanted to look up and see if Hummel was blushing, or red with anger.

He gulped and shifted in his seat, that movement probably answering the boy’s question.

“Puck… Look at me.”

_Man up, Puckerman_ , Puck told himself, taking a deep breath before looking at Hummel. At least the other boy didn’t _look_ mad. But Puck couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking. He didn’t know how long they were looking at each other, but Puck squirmed a little from Hummel’s constant gaze.

“I like romance.”

Puck blinked, not quite registering the boy’s words at first. And then he was wondering if Hummel was now messing with him. He felt warm though, if that admission meant what he was hoping it meant. None of the hearts he made were quite romantic, and the pre-made ones were way too cheesy and false. Still keeping silent though, he placed one of the hearts in Hummel’s hand and gave him a shrug as if to mean that was as romantic as he could get right now.

He watched Hummel look down and give a breath of laughter as his face reddened a little. Again there was some truth to it. It was kinda romantic when chicks were willing to swallow, and hell, he was willing to like try that and all.

“I think I need to hear you say it, Puck. To know that you’re not…” Hummel trailed off, shrugging himself.

Puck made a face at first, but at least they were still surprisingly alone. There were sounds in the hallway as more students arrived to school, but Puck wasn’t too worried about anyone coming in just yet. It would be so easy to just say any of the candy hearts he’d written, and normally asking someone if they wanted to bang was enough. He looked at the door and then down at the candy.

“Thought so…” Hummel said with a sigh, and Puck looked up to see him adjust his messenger bag, probably intending to head to the front of the classroom where he usually sat.

“Be my valentine!” he shouted, loud enough that it echoed in the practically empty classroom. Maybe it would’ve impressed Hummel more if it was during class, and well… Puck would if it the boy asked.

Hummel turned around, surprised. But he smiled softly and walked back up to Puck. He rooted through one of the baggies, looking for a particular one it seemed, and then took the sewing needle that Puck was using to scratch the words into.

Of course it was only then that some students began to trickle in, and thankfully none of the Glee club would be way too curious about what Hummel and Puck were up to. Hummel handed back the needle but didn’t show off what he scratched onto the heart. He placed a finger to his lips and Puck had to inwardly groan.

He threw one heart at Hummel, who barely managed to catch the tiny piece of candy before the boy did go to his seat. Puck couldn’t see, and damn he wanted to, the expression on Hummel’s face at being called a 'cocktease’.

By propping up the textbook, that yes he did carry around, mostly for show, and sometimes for actual studying, he was able to work on the rest of the hearts for the entire period.

By the time he had put all the crap away to get to his next class, Hummel was already gone. Puck wasn’t sure what that meant for them, whether or not Hummel would acknowledge the candied confession or pretend like it never happened. He honestly couldn’t tell which he wanted himself.

Puck didn’t see Hummel again till right before lunch, when he finally went to his locker to switch crap out. Hummel was a few lockers away chatting to Mercedes and both gave Puck their usual greetings. Puck felt something ache at that, but the ache twisted into something different when he opened his locker and saw a paper cut out of a teddy bear with a Mohawk and a single candy heart where he presumed the teddy’s heart would be.

Written on the paper was Hummel’s number. And written on the heart, was a simple 'Yes’. But that was one of the standard messages. He turned it over and Puck flushed all over. It didn’t take him any seconds to know exactly what '9 ½"’ meant.

He couldn’t help but whip his head towards the two and look at Hummel’s tight-fitting pants. How the hell hadn’t he noticed that before? He looked up and saw Hummel’s smirk towards him before the boy responded to an oblivious Mercedes.

Leaving both paper and heart in his locker, and making sure he didn’t disturb either, Puck pulled out his phone and texted the damn cock-tease.

> **Puck:** _dinner tonight. waffles in the morning? =;D_

Hummel’s phone chirruped almost immediately and he went to look at it, glad that the boy angled it in a way for Mercedes not to see. She apparently took that cue to check her own messages. It was only a moment before he looked up at Puck and smiled, giving a small nod.

And that warmed Puck’s candy coated heart.


End file.
